guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tahnnakai Temple (explorable)
Quansong Spiritspeak? I was unable to locate Quansong Spiritspeak, although he is listed under the skill Wanderlust as resident in this area. Perhaps he only exists during a quest? --Bishop (rap| ) 16:32, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :I capped Wanderlust from him in this area yesterday. He's a Temple Guardian rit boss near the center of the area. I had no Factions quests active at the time. Dtremenak 16:35, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::That's just bloody odd. In I go again. --Bishop (rap| ) 16:37, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, he and his cronies were present this time around. Updated article to match. --Bishop (rap| ) 16:53, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Mhenlo? I don't believe he appears during A Meeting With the Emperor, I could be wrong though. I am pretty sure he doesn't normally appear there. Can anyone check? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:25, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :He does appear during A Meeting With the Emperor; he's on the other side of the wall behind you as you walk in from Zin Ku Corridor. Togo's right next to him. Issa Dabir 17:25, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Vanquish This area is difficult to vanquish unless you 55 it. There are no enemies using enchantment removals. hmm... wouldn't say so... jades use signet of dispurpion, which can be painful. 88.115.246.6 14:22, 11 August 2007 (CDT)Force I found a way to vanquish this area without using 55. I have an Assassin / Ranger with four trap types (Fire / Spike / Barbed / Black Powder Mine). I mined the areas where the patrols came up, and they were pretty confused. I hit the Mages / Mesmers first and worked my way to the knights. I had three healers (One Hero Protector and the two Henchies), a couple of Nukers, a SS, and a tank. It took 2 hours, and I ALMOST did it, but had to bail at the last group due to external circumstances. Bring some consumables to aid things out. Area above river? On the map there appears to be an area above the river-like line. The text Tahnnakai Temple is right below. How do I access this area? Seb2net 04:35, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :After the mission, simply enter the explorable. That part of the map will be open. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 05:07, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Vanquishing with Emperor Meeting quest There is something massively screwy about the A Meeting With the Emperor quest. When I tried it a few days back with a friend, killing the two enemy Temple Guardians was not enough to trigger the vanq. Today I tried it with another friend and it worked. To double-check my sanity, I then went north and found all the Jade Brotherhood were still there!!! Somehow, the vanquishing code seems to miss all the Jade in this area. Probably a bug. This appears to happen in other areas also; I've just verified it in Shadow's Passage, where it is enough to kill just the afflicted to get the vanq, even if the Jade are cavorting about in radar range. 193.52.24.125 22:45, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :This isn't a bug, it's simply a result of the way instances are loaded in gw. If you enter an area it only loads the part of the spawns closest, the rest of the enemies only load once you get within a certain distance of them. If they haven't loaded, they don't count for the vanquishing counter. The same goes for pop-ups. As long as you don't trigger the Jade Brotherhood pop-ups in Shadow's Passage, they don't count towards vanquishing, even if you trigger them after already getting the vanquishing completion message. If you pay close attention to your vanquishing progress bar as you go through an area you will see that your apparent progress will lessen as the bar gets longer and longer - this is because of the addition of more and more spawns as you go through the area. It's only in certain places, such as Tahnnakai temple that a quest like meeting with the emperor allows you to take advantage of this system because it removes most of the spawns except a handful which you can then kill off easily without triggering any other spawns. The reason you didn't get credit for vanquishing the first time, but did the second time is because you went too close and triggered the Jade Brotherhood (as you notice the progress bar will suddenly have lengthened). It's not for nothing that they advise you to lure the temple guardians close to the bridge. Liselle Morrow 22:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::How did you figure that out? And iirc the jade are pretty far away from the Guardians... --Shadowcrest 22:28, 4 February 2008 (UTC)